


Wedding Interrupted

by blklightpixie26



Series: Drarry: fan fiction and fan art prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Harry Potter should be standing at the altar marrying Ginny Weasley not thinking about his former lover. If that former lover interrupts with everything they talked about though?





	Wedding Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dutchess for looking over this and being there to help when I need it. 
> 
> Character are property of JK Rowling. Plot is property of me. I'm not making any money off any of this.

Harry stood at the altar looking at his bride, but thinking about his former lover. There was something about the man that captured his attentions to this very day. He had felt complete when he was with the man, but he had also known that an heir was required for both of them.  
“Should anyone here present know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

From the back of the group, Draco walked up the aisle with a newborn in his arms. Though he looked confident on the outside, he was feeling nervous and scared on the inside. It had been almost a year since he and Harry had split up due to his own father’s insistence of an heir so quickly. He had been planning adopting with Harry if not trying a surrogate or even some of the darker potions for male conception. When he realized that his father wouldn’t give up, Draco made arrangements for his heir then a quick dissolve of the relationship. “I object.”

Harry turned seeing Draco coming towards him carrying something in a blanket. He swallowed hard as he stared him down. “Draco.”

“We spent three years together. Three very happy years until my father made his demand.” Draco stopped in front of him. “I can’t say I was completely wrong, but I can say I should have done a few things differently.”

The brunette turned towards him fully. As Draco laid the bundle in his arms, Harry began to tremble. He moved the blanket slightly his eyes filling with tears at the sight of the tiny newborn.

Draco got down on his knees offering Harry a gold and silver band. “I ask you Harry James Potter to come home with us. Bond with me and help me raise my son, our son.”

“Harry!”

Harry looked from the newborn to Draco then over to Ginny before nodding to Draco. “There are things we need to talk about first.”

“Anything Love.” Draco promised slipping the ring on Harry’s finger then leading him away to apparate home.


End file.
